<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I HATE KALE by Karazorele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160375">I HATE KALE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele'>Karazorele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is an asshole, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers has never been a fan of kale. Lena Luthor knows this, and takes on the challenge, which takes a surprising turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I HATE KALE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Some fluff and humor for you, I love writing stuff like this.</p><p>does kale even have a taste? 💀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Kara Danvers can remember, she always <em>hated</em> kale. Growing up, Eliza would always nag Kara for her eating habits, <em>“You need to eat greens to honey, you won’t grow up big and strong without them.” </em></p><p>That’s not true, because I'm stronger than ever, and I eat potstickers and pizza regularly. Eliza insisted anyway, so I ate whatever veggies were put on my plate, except kale. I’m 23 years old now, and I'll still never understand why anyone would willingly eat it. I remember the first time that I ate it, Eliza cooked some into potstickers, trying to sneak them in thinking that I wouldn’t notice. Ever since then, I can’t be around kale without gagging. </p><p>I moved to National city two years ago and haven’t consumed a vegetable since, up until I met Lena Luthor.</p><p>“Kara darling,” I turn to face Lena, cheeks stuffed with meat lover pizza, “I’ve been thinking.”</p><p>“About what,” I chew my food. </p><p>“I think you should start adding some greens to your diet.” </p><p>If I hadn’t swallowed pizza, I'm sure I would have choked. “I don’t need greens Lee, you know that.” </p><p>“I know, but it’ll be good for you to have something healthy in your body,” Lena picks at her rabbit food. She looks at me, “Please, for me?”</p><p><em>Dammit, I'm so whipped</em>, “Ughh fine,” I pout. </p><p>“Good, let’s start now,” Lena leans down and pulls an extra salad out of her bag.</p><p>“W-What? Hey! This was planned, that doesn’t count!” </p><p>“Oh please, you can’t say no to me,” Lena says confidently. She’s right, and she knows she is. </p><p>I open the salad with a grimace, Lena pours half of the dressing on it, “It’ll taste better.” </p><p>She watches me, to make sure that I take a bite. I take a modest bite and chew thoughtfully. Okay, this isn’t so- “<em>BLECH</em>.” I let out a retch and quickly spit out the food into the container.</p><p>Lena runs back quickly with a trash can, “Kara, come on sweetie, it can’t be that bad.” </p><p>“Lena! Is there kale in there,” I gag again at the thought. </p><p>“Well yeah, it’s a kale salad. Didn’t you read the label?”</p><p><em>I was too busy staring at you.</em> </p><p>-</p><p>After that, Lena insisted that I try other veggies, and I did so, without issue, because I’m a slave for Lena Luthor. </p><p>We’re both currently in Lena’s penthouse, she taught herself how to cook potstickers for me. I’m excited to try them, Lena’s a pretty good cook. But then again, I'll eat anything Lena makes for me. </p><p>“Here darling,” Lena sets a steaming plate of goodness in front of me. “I think I've perfected the recipe. </p><p>Lena watches me nervously as I take a bite, “What recipe did you use by the way?” I ask as I stuff two in my mouth.</p><p>“Eliza's,” Lena smirks wickedly.</p><p>“<em>BLECH</em>!” I gag at the taste of kale and make a beeline for the bathroom.</p><p>“Kara!” Lena calls after me, cackling in the kitchen. “It isn’t that bad!”</p><p>Once I'm finished I come back to a still laughing Lena, “Lena, why!” I look at the potstickers and get nauseous as Lena pops one in her mouth.</p><p>“Babe, kale is a superfood, and you’re a super. I’m trying to help you.”</p><p>I’m ordering real potstickers,” I pick up my phone and place an order for 3 dozen, “and you’re paying!” </p><p>-</p><p>I thought that was the end of Lena’s shenanigans.<em> I couldn’t be more wrong. </em></p><p>It’s Friday night, and the super friends have gathered at my apartment for game night. Lena and I are sipping in wine, watching an intense game of monopoly. I lick my lips for the third time in the last ten minutes. Lena must’ve noticed. </p><p>“Here darling,” Lena hands me a chapstick, <em>weird it has no label</em>. </p><p>I think nothing of it as I open it and slather in on my lips, “<em>BLECH!</em>” The super friends turn towards the sound. </p><p>“LENA!” I speed to the sink and rub furiously at my lips. </p><p>Lena’s fallen on the floor, and clutching her stomach with laughter, “Stop, I'm gonna pee myself!” </p><p><em>“BLECH!”</em> </p><p>Alex picks up the dark green chapstick and gives it a sniff, “Kale.” </p><p>“No shit Al! How did you even make this!”</p><p>“I have my ways."</p><p>Everyone joins in on the laughter, becoming aware of Lena’s little prank. </p><p>-</p><p>It’s been three months since I've come into contact with kale. I’ve learned to be careful around Lena, I've gotta be even more diligent because it’s April 1st. </p><p>I’m meeting with Lena for lunch at her office and I'm going in prepared. I’ve got my nostrils plugged, and I'm not eating or <em>applying</em> anything she offers me. </p><p>“Hey Lee,” I walk into her office and almost fall face first. </p><p>Lena’s in nothing, but a dark green silk robe. She looks stunning. </p><p>“L-lena,” I splutter, red in the face and tripping over my own feet.</p><p>“Hello <em>darling</em>,” Lena husks, she takes slow steps towards me. </p><p>“U-uh um what’s g-going on?” </p><p>“I wanted to do something...sweet for you. I’ve been a little pushy with the kale, and I'm <em>so</em> sorry,” Lena’s close enough that she wraps her hands around my shoulders. </p><p>She smells like an expensive perfume. “It’s o-okay.” I tentatively place my hands on her hips.</p><p>We stand close to each other, enjoying the feeling of our bodies touching. I can feel Lena's nipples hardening. </p><p>“Can I kiss you, Kara?” </p><p>“Rao Lena, yes <em>please</em>,” I lean in and let our lips touch. </p><p>“<em>BLECH</em>,” I retch.</p><p>Our lips pull away with a smack and Lena laughs evilly and points to a not so hidden camera. <em>How did I not notice that!</em> </p><p>“April fools bitch!” Lena laughs heartily. </p><p>“REALLY LENA? THE CHAPSTICK AGAIN?” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>